


Spanky McSpanker

by Kiloueka



Series: No Spoilers (NSFW) [10]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Premature Ejaculation, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiloueka/pseuds/Kiloueka





	Spanky McSpanker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xanderbot13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanderbot13/gifts), [MeetTheTank](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeetTheTank/gifts).

“2B, aahhh…” 9S whimpered as 2B’s hand ran lightly up his ass.

“Nines…” she whispered, sending shivers up his spine. She pinched the smooth skin and smirked as he squealed.

“S-so... good—AAAIIIIEEE!” 9S screamed as 2B aggressively slapped his ass. An instantaneous, hot pressure exploded in his gut and he came right then and there.

“Oh, fuck,” he whimpered, trying to ignore 2B’s snickering, “that’s never happened before.”

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
